Minoru Tanaka
Minoru Tanaka (実田中, Tanaka Minoru) is Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and current president of the Shinigami Research Institute. Appearance Minoru is a fairly tall and slim young looking man. He has pale skin and jet black average length hair and purple eyes. He wears the long-sleeved captain's haori. Personality Minoru Tanaka has a very unique personality. He is often very clam and cheerful even when angered. He views nearly any issue something to be researched. When he engages in battle in he will, use almost any chance to save the corspe of his victim to study. As a scientist he will often ask many question even in battle. Minoru is a very private person of his research data. He hates that he has too report his finding on the other captains, to the Central 46. He openly states that if up to him he would no one see his research until it is finish. When not in war time or under certain times he follows a strict code of ethics. This is too prevent becoming a mad scientist. History Minrou histroy is mostly unknown. He came from an average class family. He went to Shino Academy and after his graduation was placed into the 12th Division. After 23 years he became the Lieutenant at one point than the captain years latter. Inventions Powers & Abilities Top: Offense (70), Top Right: Defense (70), Bottom Right: Mobility (60), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (50). 450/600 Great Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 12th Division, Minoru boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His Spiritual Power color is purple. Genius Intellect: Minoru Tanaka is one of the most intelligent scientific and inventive mind in and outside of the Soul Society. He unlike one of the former Captains is not cruel. However while he treats his own subordinates in a good manner, he isn't above not threating them if they interfer with his research. He is an ethics man, however his ethics can seem harsh. His mind is full of scientific curiosity which he puts toward all situations and pursuits he comes across. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': As the President of the Shinigami Research Institute, Minoru is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. He will follow basic ethics, ex he will treat living research subjects with respect and only study them if the later gives him consent. Minoru while does cares deeply for human life, will only stay in his code of ethics if it isn't war time. He likes to field study other Captains often to the Captain-Commander's order. He states its to make sure if any Captain betrays the Soul Society he can come with counter measures. (However, he is to report all his finding to the Central 46 on a weekly bases if he does such research.) *'Master Chemist': Being the current head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Minoru has otherwise been shown to be an adept chemist. He can create medicine, poisons and counter ones, and special durgs for various affects. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Minoru is a great strategist and tactician. He has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. As the current Head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute is able to both make and fiqure out plans in moments. He will often have made several backup plans and often still keep researching his opponents and surrounding to make new ones if needed. Kidō Master: Being the current head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Tanaka has considerable knowledge of Kido and the flow of spirit energy. Minoru's skill in Kido is due to his high intellect. Minoru has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. He has been seen able to use Bakudo# 99 and soon after a Hado# 63 (abeit it did tire him to near the point of exhaustion). As master of Kido Minoru has some skill in healing Kido. He even has the knowledge to use both Jikanteishi and Kūkanten'i. Due to his Zanpakuto releases have no direct offensive powers, he created many methods and spells using Kido to replace this problem. According to other Captains he has been called one of the Soul Society's greatest current Kido Masters. *'Healer': Due to masterful Kido he has learned the basic techniques for healing Kido. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not masterful in swordsmanship as some other captains, Minoru is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. He normally uses Kido, but is skilled enough to fight against another captain. Shunpo Expert: Minoru while not as masterful as other Captains, can keep up with most captains. Zanpakuto Shirukubeeru: (シルク, ベール Silk Veil) In its sealed form it is a standard katana, its guard is rectangular and purple hilt. *'Shikai': Its release command is Move. When release the entire sword glows purple and transforms into a pruple see throughable veil of silk cloth. Shikai Special Ability: Shirukubeeru has not direct offensive power. Its primary power revolves around it Spatial/Temporal ability of teleportation. When the cloth surround someone or thing it is store inside of th cloth, like in another dimension. Once inside time stops and due to its spatial powers it can hold an unlimited number of things. The cloth has to completely surround the object or the object has to completely go inside of it. Minoru can make the cloth fly around him mentally and can make it grow or shrink insize. The weight of the cloth never changes. As well he can make the cloth send anything inside of it to any location that Minoru can mentally picture. He will often take use his zanpakuto to store weapons or even active Kido spells to allow him for battle. While it is absorbing or releasing something it cannot do both at the same time. Meaning he can release a weapon or item and absorb someone at the same time. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Code of Ethics The rules are Minoru's personal ethics. As such in none war time all in the SRDI must follow them, even himself. #''Rule 1: Never force someone to be a research subject despite how curious you are.'' #''Rule 2: Use humane methods as possible when testing on research subjects.'' #''Rule 3:'' If at anytime a research subject of communcation intelligence wishes to be free you must release them. (However this rule only is inforced if the subject is well enough to live on its own.) #''Rest coming soon.'' Category:Captain